


A promise, a clock, the airport

by yikesevans



Series: 10 Days of Evanstan [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cliche having sex after admitting they are interested at a bar, Coming Out, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesevans/pseuds/yikesevans
Summary: Sebastian has a hard time keeping his promises to himself when everyone knows his weakness… Chris.





	

 

That night was a blur of bad decision making skills and broken promises, at least to himself. Sebastian made about 12 promises to himself and broke every single one. He promised himself he would go home and go to bed. He went out with his friends. He promised himself one drink and that was it. He lost count of the amount of alcohol he consumed. He promised himself he’d leave by 11. The clock laughed at him as it struck half past two am. He promised himself he’d go back to his hotel room alone. He didn’t go alone or to his hotel room. He promised himself he wouldn’t get involved with his best friend and co-star. But that was how he ended up where he was now.

Sebastian was headed out to LA for a week but before he left he wanted to say hi to a couple of friends. In fact Chris, Anthony, and Aaron had all been in town at the same time. Something that almost never happened. New York was a buzz with winter movie premiers, Sebastian had seen a couple himself. Sebastian and Anthony had to decline the invitation to Aaron’s upcoming premiere because they were leaving to do other work within the next few days. Sebastian actually had a flight to LAX the next morning at ten. But he let himself enjoy his friends company before he headed off to bed.

“Oh come on, it’ll just be a couple beers,” that's how it all started. They sent Chris because everyone knows that Sebastian can’t say no to Chris’ pleading blue puppy dog eyes. They were Sebastian’s one weakness, or more over Chris was Sebastian’s weakness.

He just couldn’t admit that to himself or anybody else… no matter that everyone already knew.

Sebastian reluctantly decided to go along with the guys and that's how he broke his first promise to himself. The first promise that he would go home and get a good night's sleep before his flight to Los Angeles. So he decided to make another promise to himself, he’d have just one beer.

They group get to the bar that Anthony picked and set up at a high top table by the wall. This way they were out of direct eye sight of most of the drunks but could still people watch to their hearts content.

Sebastian drinks his beer much faster than he anticipated and that's how he ended up breaking his second promise of only having one drink. The next thing he knows Anthony is ordering a round of fireball for the table. Sebastian figured he is already here might aswell go with it, at least until 11.

Shots are flowing and Aaron and Anthony decide now would be the perfect time to challenge some girls to play darts with them. Sebastian thought it was lucky they were hot because otherwise the two idiots wouldn’t have a chance even if the girls knew who they were.

Anthony and Aaron left Sebastian and Chris at their high top to guard the drinks or whatever. Chris didn’t move from the same side of the table he actually leaned in a bit to say something to Sebastian. Honestly Sebastian had no idea what he said the first time because Chris was so close that the feeling of Chris’ breath on his neck made his brain stop working all together.

Once Chris backed away he was looking for Sebastian to answer. “M’sorry what did ya say Chris?” Sebastian mumbled hating that his cheeks were heating up with embarrassment for his previous thoughts, or lack thereof.

“I said, do you think those girls know who they are?” Chris motioned over to where two girls were ignoring Anthony and Aaron as they try to get them to play a game with them. The sight made Sebastian chuckle that two “superheros” couldn’t get two girls to play darts with them.

Sebastian took another sip of beer because Chris still hadn’t moved out of his personal space and his throat was dry, he was almost nervous. He pushed the feeling down and blamed the fireball that Anthony had made him drink. It wasn’t because he had feelings for Chris.

“If they do they must like DC better.” Chris barked out a laugh at Sebastian’s remark and his hand fell on Sebastian’s chest making his breath catch. That action made him reconsider the whole idea of ‘not having a thing for his best friend and co-star’. But he wasn’t fully ready to admit to it.

Aaron and Anthony try to coax a couple more girls to play with them but get turned down every time. Aaron doesn’t seem to look too phased by the outcome but Anthony looks upset that none of the girls would play darts with them. “What's the point of being famous if still no one will play darts with you. Man that’s cold.” Anthony whined as he orders another round of beers for the table. Sebastian’s beer is still half full but he chugs it to not look rude in turning down a beer.

Chugging his Yingling proved to shed the last of his self restraint and gave into what ever was going to happen the rest of the night. That was when he broke the third promise to himself as they all clinked shot glasses as the clock turned midnight.

Sebastian just laughed and threw his head back. He didn’t fully know what the intentions of his alcohol buzzed mind but he was going along for the ride now, and apparently Chris was the ride. (He knew that was a bad metaphor but he’s drunk).

Eventually the bar gets rowdy, the tables are pushed to the side and a hoard of people begin dancing in the middle of the room. Anthony was finally able to coax a pretty girl to dance with him to Chris and Sebastian’s amusement.

“You know she’s too smart for him” Sebastian leans over to say to Chris so he can hear. “She probably went to NYU or Columbia or something and is just back here to relive her college days for a little.” Sebastian looks her up and down once again trying to form more of her elaborate back story and why Anthony doesn’t deserve her. “She’s probably gotten dozens of marriage proposals but turned them down because she only needs herself. She seems like that put together, lawyer, kick your ass type.”

Once Sebastian pulls away to take a sip of his beer he looks at Chris staring at him with his eyebrows high. Sebastian lets out a disbelief laugh and shrugs his shoulder and takes a longer sip of the beer.

“You seem to like her,” Chris’ voice seems deeper than normal and it was said far closer to Sebastian’s ear than necessary. He should know, he was just talking to Chris and obviously he had heard everything he just said.

Sebastian looks at Chris with disbelief, but Chris seems adamant that Sebastian is interested. “Nah she’s not my type,” Sebastian said casually. He was never really sure who actually knew he was pansexual. It’s not as if he hid it, he just never officially came out to anybody. A few of his friends from Rutgers knew along with a couple of the people he worked with when he first got into the business. For some reason a young Sebastian thought it was important that everyone knew he was interest. Now that he looked back it, it did seem a bit desperate.

Chris narrowed his eyes at Sebastian as he took another sip of beer. He made a sort of ‘hmph’ sound around the neck of the bottle. He was thinking of how to approach his next question.

Without his self control Sebastian took it upon himself to answer the question that sat on the tip of Chris’ tongue. He scans the bar for a second and see’s a leggy brunette flirting with a beefy man with a beard at the bar. Sebastian was over being subtle.

“That couple over there,” he said to Chris motioning towards the two people he spotted, “they are both my type.” Sebastian couldn’t help the devilish grin that came across his face as he came out to his best friend. It may have been the worst way possible in retrospect. But to his alcohol infused body the flirtiness of the statement and look on Chris’ face were worth it. Chris looked like he had just stumbled upon a diamond, his face was both full of shock and wonderment.

He got back into control and composed himself after a couple of seconds of staring the brunet next to him. But he was still lost for words and could only hum in agreement as he took a sip of his beer to avoid saying something stupid.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and decided to kick his intentions up a notch. Effectively breaking another promise to himself because he wanted to go home Chris.

Shit. Well there it was he wanted to go home with Chris. To feel the beard burn everywhere, to feel his abs and arms and all those back muscles. He wanted ride Chris for all he’s got and was no longer going to deny himself what he knew would be a very pleasurable night.

“You do realize I just said you were my type right?” Sebastian had his hand on Chris’ knee as he spoke the words into his ear. Chris shudders at the words and gives Sebastian another look of disbelief. Sebastian would've thought that by him coming out right then would have been enough for Chris to expect that to come but no. “Are you really that thick?”

Chris can only nod even though his body was begging him not to because then he blushes that he just nodded to the question. Sebastian furrows his brows slightly and then throws his head back laughing once he realized was Chris’ cheeks had gotten so red all of the sudden. Which only made the older man blush more and look back at his beer to get anything other than this conversation.

“God, not what I meant but good to know,” Sebastian was still laughing through his sentences at this point.

Chris pushed his arm trying to fake manliness and added  “shut up.” This only made Sebastian howl louder and push him back. His hand settled on Chris’ bicep longer than necessary and Chris looked up at him from under those hellishly long lashes and smirked.

That was it, that was the moment when he broke the last promise to himself that he wouldn’t get involved with his best friend and co-worker, and fucking captain america, Chris Evans.

Anthony returned to the table with his new girl in toe and took his last shot before saluting the both of them and heading out. Not even a word spoken but they didn’t mind. He didn’t say anything about Chris’ arm that was slung across Sebastian’s chair or the fact that Sebastian had left his hand on Chris’ knee for a bit longer than necessary.

Honestly Anthony didn’t care whether or not they got laid or laid each other he had his own plans to worry about.

Once they watched Anthony leave they looked around and realized Aaron was gone too. Neither knew when he had left or if had actually left. They only spent about four minutes looking for him before they took one last shot and paying the tab.

Chris pulled out his wallet to pay for the whole thing but Sebastian stopped him. “Let me at least pay half. This does not count as a date Evans.” Chris held his hands up in surrender after he put his card down with Sebastian’s. The bartender gave them a suspicious even judgy look before heading to the back to charge their cards.

“Well he just cut his tip in half” Sebastian said to Chris once the man walked away with the check. Sebastian had caught the judgmental glare and decided they might as well put on a show for the homophobic ass hole before they leave.

The blond bartender brings back their cards but before he can leave Sebastian grabs the collar of Chris’ shirt and kisses him. It's nothing too showy no tongue but enough to get the bartender to retreat as quickly as possible making Sebastian and Chris laugh and sign their checks.

Once the pair are outside Chris _finally_ gets up the courage to wrap his arm around Sebastian’s waist and pull him close. Sebastian can’t help but smirk at the motion and new possessiveness coming from Chris. “So you're coming home with me right?” Chris ask nonchalantly hauling a cab.

“Chris for the love of god please tell me your smoother than that with people you don’t know.” Chris just shot him an unamused look and opened the door to the cab that had pulled up in front of them. “Oh _now_ you're a gentleman,” Sebastian drawls as Chris lets him get in the cab first.

“Sebastian just get in,” Chris’ voice wasn’t annoyed it was impatient almost begging. He just really wanted to get back to his place as fast as possible.

After Chris gave the cabbie his address, Sebastian went to say something sassy just to rile Chris up some more. He liked this, it’s fun making Chris sweat. But before Sebastian could even say anything Chris’ lips were on his. At first Sebastian was caught off guard by the forceful and suddenness of Chris’ lips but quickly began to kiss back. Chris was holding back slightly to be polite to the cab driver and figured this wasn’t something anybody else needed to see. Just two men making out, tongues fighting and hands flying all over the others arms, torso, and back.

Apparently many people are not fond of Sebastian and Chris’ actions tonight because once they are at Chris’ place the cab driver slams on the breaks effectively throwing Sebastian off Chris’ lap. Luckily Sebastian just laughed, but that was yet another person that got a significantly smaller tip then Chris would normally leave.

To Sebastian’s relief the apartment complex was relatively quiet, no one was paying them any attention as they headed to the elevator. He wasn’t sure if it was because it was almost two am or they were just not the most interesting people that stumbled through today.

Chris was keeping his cool in the elevator. He didn’t look at Sebastian the entire ride up just rested his hand on his lower back right above his ass. He was not about to start something they couldn’t finish right there. The door opened and Chris didn’t run but he sure as hell didn’t walk to his apartment door. Sebastian smirked and followed at a leisurely walk.

The door opened and Sebastian still hadn’t made it all the way over to the door to Chris’ displeasure. He was taking his grand ole time wanting to draw it out and tease Chris for a little longer. Sebastian wasn’t normally this much of a tease with the other people he’d been with but, he wanted to tease Chris. Wanted to hear him beg and writhe and whin. Hell he wanted Chris in any way possible at this point.

Chris’ own impatience made him lose the game that Sebastian had started. He lunged out the apartment grabbing the other man’s arm and pulling him right inside the door. He used their combined weight to slam the door shut and began assaulting Sebastian’s lips. Now nothing was being held back they had all the time in the world for teasing, and foreplay, and sex.

Their tongues continued to fight in their mouths as Chris pulled Sebastian by his hips through the apartment. This form of movement proved to be difficult and uncoordinated. Chris wasn’t all that graceful walking backwards in the first place, but with the mingling of legs and stumbling from the alcohol they were not getting very far.

He settled for the couch for right now, figuring they would get to his bed eventually.

Sebastian pushed Chris to lay back on the couch before making quick work of getting off his sweater. He had to pause for a second and admire what was in front of him. He knew Chris was fit, he had seen him shirtless numerous times but this was different.

His pupils were blown, hair messy from where Sebastian’s hands had just been, lips red and wet, also Sebastian's doing, and his chest was moving up and down steadily as he tried to catch his breath. In a word Chris looked angelic. And Sebastian was fucking eager to take him apart.

“Get down here,” Chris reached behind his neck and brought their lips back together in another frantic kiss. This time Sebastian decided to strip Chris of his pants too, he needed him.

Quickly they were both naked on Chris’ couch with the lights of New York outside being the only source of light to their actions. On the couch Sebastian took his time pleasuring Chris wanting to make it good, even if this was not the Main Event.

Sebastian placed feather light kisses down Chris’ torso as he moved down his abs, paying attention to each individual muscle with a kiss. He bypassed the hard cock that was waiting for attention and instead moved down further to Chris’ thighs. A couple of kisses on the inside made Chris shudder slightly and gave Sebastian and idea. A bite, now a bite got him a low moan. Satisfied he made a matching bruise on the other leg making Chris arch his back off the couch.

“God Seb,” his arm was thrown over his eyes in pleasure making Sebastian smirk. “Please do something, Seb- god please,” Sebastian moved his mouth closer to Chris dick. He let out a long warm breath over his cock still not touching, just letting his presence be known.

Chris was fighting the urge to buck his hips up to get some sort of friction, the tension did not go unnoticed. “C’mon Chris, what do you want,” Sebastian was practically drooling at the sight Chris all needy, and hard right in front of his face. Chris just moans at his words, not any real words but Sebastian thinks he heard a please. “Can’t do anything if I don’t know what you want Chris” his voice came out all smooth and seductive.

“Fuck-” Chris was panting at his tone of voice. “J-just god… would ya.. Suck me off” his words were choppy and tense as he tried to form a sentence. He did a shit job but he got his point across because as soon as he finished speaking Sebastian was licking from the base to the tip of his cock. The action made Chris groan even louder than before.

He bobs his head up and down experimenting how much of Chris he could actually get in his mouth. He’d done this before, multiple times, but no one before was the same size of Chris. Sebastian could only get about three fourths of his dick in his mouth before he had to pull off for air. The man above him didn’t seem to bothered by his inability to swallow all of him. Chris had his hands buried in the couch cushions to try and ground himself from coming prematurly. Sebastian looked up and grabbed one of Chris’ hands.

They made eye contact at the contact and made Chris moan even more at the sight. Sebastian’s lips stretched around his length and his eyes also half lidded from loving the position. It was a sight that Chris could get used to.

Once Sebastian had placed Chris’ hand in his hair and encouraged him to hold on he looked back down at the dick currently in his mouth and began to move again. “God Seb, yes-” his words were breathy and half thought out, just a line of curses and Sebastian's name. Sebastian had gotten his hand involved and was jerking the half of Chris’ dick that couldn’t fit in his mouth _yet._

“Shit” Chris gasped and pulled Sebastian off suddenly. Sebastian gave him a look asking if he was still okay and got a shaky nod as his hand moved to grab the base of his cock. “Yeah.. yeah fuck I just didn’t want to come yet.”

“What ya can’t get it up twice in one night Evans?” Sebastian teased as he went up to kiss Chris’ neck. He was practically laying on top of Chris and he slowly lowered his hips so that their cocks dragged together. Both men moaning at the new sensation.

It takes him a couple seconds to realize he hadn’t answered Sebastian’s question yet. “Shit Seb for you I could.”

“Well I guess we could test that,” Sebastian made a show of licking his palm before reaching down to grab both their cocks in his hand. He began just lazily stroking and Chris buried his hands in Sebastian’s hair, pulling slightly whenever Sebastian hit a particularly pleasurable spot.

The kiss didn’t heat up much, most of their energy was focused on their dicks. Chris was moaning freely know, trying to tell Sebastian how good it felt. His words were being swallowed by Sebastian’s short breaths and mouth on his.

“Fuck Chris you close,” Sebastian whispered as he picked up the pace. Precum was leaking out both their dicks giving the slick needed to not let the motion become uncomfortable. Chris could only nod and Sebastian twisted his wrist in just the right way that had Chris yelling his name. The look of Chris’ blissed out expression put Sebastian over his edge only moments after Chris. His hand slowed and he leaned his head on Chris’ shoulder and tried to catch his breath.

Chris took this opportunity to kiss Sebastian’s neck once he finally got his breath under control. “Let’s take this to my bed,” Chris mumbled into Sebastian’s neck and placed his hands on Sebastian’s thighs. He rearranged them slightly before moving to get up and effectively carries Sebastian to his bedroom.

A half laugh escapes Sebastian as he realizes Chris is literally carrying him away to fuck him. He couldn’t help but this how this is actually happening, or how much he wanted this.

Chris sits on the bed with Sebastian still on his lap. He may be on top, but he was sure he wanted that dick in him. “So Chris,” he starts kissing his neck, neither quite ready for round two yet.

“So Sebastian” he retorts with his hands moving from Seb’s thighs to his ass. He groped at the new flesh making Sebastian mewl in surprise.

“Have you ever fucked a guy?” The question wasn’t seductive or quiet, it was honest and almost loud in the quiet room. It hung there for a second Chris was scared to answer. Sebastian didn’t know why he was fine either way, the one way Chris has experience, the other Sebastian gets to take his ass-fucking virginity.

Chris shock his head and took his hands away from Sebastian's body as if he was rethinking the whole situation. Again Sebastian would’ve been fine with it, the scene on the couch was already enough to supply many fond memories for when he is alone. They were bros, buddy, pals, he didn’t _need_ to ride Chris. He just really wanted to.

“Hey, that doesn’t mean- Seb I _want_ to fuck you” Chris winced slightly at his awkward phrasing. “Wow that wasn’t seductive or sexy at all, sorry... fuck… damn.” Sebastian laughed and kissed chris to ease him. This is all he wanted to be able to laugh and fuck with his friend. God this was too good to be true.

“Chris it’s fine, I do to. Except...” he pauses for effect, or to make Chris sweat, okay a little of both. “I want to ride you.” The statement went straight to Chris’ dick and it rose up against Sebastian’s thigh. Sebastian gave him a cocky smirk and wiggled his eyebrows.

Chris blushed and pointed to the bedside drawer where he had a bottle of lube, which was almost empty courtesy of Chris’ adventures with himself, and a line of condoms. Sebastian didn’t bother to tear them and just sets the line of six condoms on the bed next to them. Chris looks at the generous amount with shock. “Don’t worry big guy we’ll probably only need one tonight,” the thought of needing the rest later got Chris excited again.

Sebastian shock his head and opened himself up, figuring the next time he could teach Chris how to. But Chris just watched and licked his lips in anticipation.

Once he was ready he nodded at the condoms signalling for Chris to put one on. Chris got it right away and fumbled for a second, all the anticipation for what was about to happen was causing his coordination to go to shit. He took a deep breath to steady himself and slid the condom over his dick with an added few strokes to get himself properly hard for Sebastian.

Sebastian pushed Chris up so that he was sitting up against the headboard. A lazy smile crossed Sebastian’s face as he put Chris’ hands on his hips to help him stay stead. He slowly lined up Chris’ dick with his hole and slowly took him in.

By the time he was fully on Chris’ dick Chris looked already blissed out. Sebastian couldn’t help but smirk as he got used to his size. He may have been able to take all of it, but it was hell of a stretch. He leans over and initiates a kiss to relax his muscles and Chris, he seemed a little tense, being the whole new sensation and everything. “M’gonna move okay?” Sebastian asks into the kiss and Chris nods slightly.

The small roll of his hips has Chris moaning a bit. God Sebastian could get used to that sound. He began to move up and down, setting a slow rhythm. Chris had opened his eyes and his grip on Sebastian's hips had gotten tighter as his pace picked up.

Neither of them were going to last long because they were still getting over their previous orgasms. But Sebastian rode Chris’ dick for all it was worth, because the in his mind this would probably be his only chance. That just meant they both came quickly after  Sebastian found the position that had Chris hitting his prostate every damn time.

Moans and the sound of each other's names filled the room once they both chased their release. Sebastian continued rolling his hips on Chris before pulling himself off fully. A satisfied smile on both their faces as Chris kissed him quickly before going to throw out the condom. He came back with a warm towel to clean them both up.

The clock read just passed 3am, Sebastian had to be at the airport in 5 hours and he was probably going to be hung over from the lack of water he drank. But he didn’t mind he just lied back on Chris’ bed and shut his eyes.

He didn’t feel Chris get in next to him for a solid 5 minutes. Sebastian opens his eyes to see Chris heading towards his living room, presumably to sleep on the couch. Sebastian groaned not wanting to ruin the great night they just had, but obviously they had to talk.

“Chris!” he called after the older man as he went to make his stealthy exit. Chris looked back over his shoulder sorrowful.

He walked back over to the bed now wearing just sweatpants, Sebastian assumed he didn’t bother to put on underwear. “Hey- sorry did I wake you I was just gonna go sleep on the sofa. You can sleep here s’fine. You have to go to the airport and all tomorrow and go to LA and do-”

“Chris what was this… or what does this make us” Sebastian cut him off trying to get to cut to the cache so that he could either go to sleep or leave with some of dignity. Chris scrunched up his face to ponder his words. Obviously he was just thinking with his dick tonight. Sebastian took his lack of words as his answer, he didn’t like the answer but he had accepted it from the beginning. Chris just wanted it cause he was drunk, or just cause he was lonely, whatever bullshit answer he had. “Right… I’ll just go then” Sebastian began to get up but Chris stopped him.

“No shit don’t go, I didn’t mean you had to leave. I don’t know what this is.” He rubbed the back of his neck trying to think how to word this correctly. “I mean we're friends, I care about you. And that, that was fucking amazing. But I don’t exactly know where that leaves us. Maybe we just date casually. Ya know if one of us in town we can get together or whatever. No strings… just causal.”

Well that wasn’t the worst answer but it definitely wasn’t the best. Sebastian faked a smile and nodded. Chris returned the sentiment and turned to head to the couch. “Chris! Wait we can sleep in the same bed tho right,” Sebastian called after him so he didn’t feel guilty for taking Chris’ bed.

Chris turned around and blinked a couple times thinking before making his way back across his bedroom for a second time. “Yeah I guess we can,” he chuckled lightly and climbed in beside Sebastian. He didn’t wrap his arm around him just faced him and closed his eyes. “Night Bash” was the last thing he said before he was asleep.

“G’night” Sebastian whispered into the darkness. He didn’t know what casual ment but he assumed it was better than being friends. But that broke his last promise of not getting involved with Chris, which would either turn out as a fantastic choice or a drunken mistake he would come to regret. But right now the sounds of Chris snoring softly at the ten am flight time looming over his head Sebastian fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I think in the grand scheme of things this will end up being set in 2014 (like after the filming of TWS). 
> 
> If you think I should've tagged this as explicit let me know, I didn't think I put enough detail into their sexual endeavors for it to be considered that. And yes there are still 10 ( I made a bonus) more parts after this so stay tuned. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated also if you want to beta for me in my upcoming evanstan installations let me know and you can find me on [tumblr](http://tjhammond.co.vu)


End file.
